Tigerdowns
Tigerdowns, formerly known as the Mal'ur Academy, was one of the three largest and most prestigious schools in the Southern Isles outside of the Ramirran Temple and Harvest Academy. Part of the name change came from when the school expanded its student body and curriculum at an unknown period of time, sometime after the Ascension. Campus Tigerdowns consisted of a three-leveled building in the center of a great courtyard, with a statue fountain, called the Lady and Dragon, sitting before its entry steps. On its western side was an emaculate garden, with the tiger statues Jasper and Jade in its midst. On the southern side of the school was an L-shaped, three-leveled building, the girl's dorm, with a mirrored building on the north side for male students. The entire campus was surrounded by a tall fence, with a gate at its eastern side. Tigerdowns Architecture The three levels of the building contained classrooms, as well as professor offices and other offices. The center of the building has a great gathering hall. Some of the halls are taller than others, as Lithia McCail notes during her time there. The building also contains a basement. Students and professors The students consisted of all the sentient races found in Libera, from Bii'a to Morva'i. Each race had its own style of clothing, and the school did well to accommodate the different races, such as the specialized table for fairies in the cafeteria. The professors also consisted of different races, and the school could accommodate substitutes. At times there were conflicts between students due to race, such as the Hakaan and Unia'a looking down upon half-breed Valiel Brador. Culture Braiding the Knots Among the people of Tigerdowns there was an idiom "braid the knots", where one learned all there was about the school and how to move with its "flow". This was a concept Lithia McCail had to grasp when she first arrived at the school. Jasper and Jade It was traditional for students to see these tiger statues at least once during their school career. It was unknown when this tradition started. The Gathering The Gathering occurs at the end of each school year, shortly before Summer Solstice. It involves a day for the students to wander the campus freely and gather trinkets for their Gathering Band. These trinkets consist of hair, scales, or even fairy wings, depending on who is giving them away, as reminders of the people they knew. Azimuth Tigerdowns boasted a student ambassador program that had seen much success before Lithia arrived at the school. The students usually had to work hard to even get into the Azimuth, and thereafter prove their people and traveling skills. They took on assignments to represent their school, inside and outside of Mal'ur. People of Tigerdowns *Tycoon - the leader of Tigerdowns. During Lithia's time, it was Petersen Dullin. * Mistress of Tigerdowns - or "Lord" for a male; the head of the Azimuth. During most of Lithia it was Churralan Hũro, before Lithia McCail took up the job. *Head - a title for the leader of either the Lady Dorm or Dragon Dorm (female and male, respectively). In Lithia, Trella Corneil III was Head of the Lady Dorms. *advisor - secondary for a Head of the dorms. In Lithia, Cook was advisor to the Head of Dragon Dorms. *Professors - the general teachers of Tigerdowns, that specialized in a variety of subjects. *Students - the heart of Tigerdowns, who attend the school for various educational intents. Category:Groups and Factions Category:Schools